power of pride
by Armstrong207
Summary: a Detective by the name of kojak received a mysterious envelope. From which he decides to join up with captain america to see who is behind the situation and what adventure will be confronted.


****

Note… I do not own Marvel comics nor do I own any rights to Kojak.

Power of Pride

Chapter One: The Heat

It was a hot summer night in New York City. Business was more then usual except in the New York city police department a Detective by the name of Kojak was working on a case when he heard a knock on the door it would surprise him. when he got up to see he opened the door and no one was there he looked around when he seen the floor there was an envelope. He opened the enveloped and there were three photos, one photo had five nuclear warheads then Kojak said in his mind, "I wonder who would plan such a thing like this, never in my mind I would receive one I have got to look on for more details.

He kept looking in at the other two photos where a picture of a swastika and the other the photo of a skull with two wings. In the mind of Kojak he said," Terrorist" then Kojak said, "what would they be doing here plus what do they want". "What do the Germans want"? Then Kojak said in his mind," this swastika symbol has been gone for a long time who ever is doing this brought it back this could really be some bad major stuff". "There only one person I could go for this kind of situation".

Then he grab his coat and hat he went in his vehicle he drove of in the middle of the night thinking in his mind who would send him this message or envelope. Was it the mob so they can get feed back on something they want but he realized that he wouldn't take any bribes from them. Or is it a bum on the streets just looking for some money to pass on. Who ever it was they knew they picked the wrong person to mess with. He arrived to a destination that was unknown to anyone only he knew about.

It was secret location not far away from the bright lights of New York he got of his vehicle walk up the stairs to the roof of a large abandoned building and when he opened the door there was a man standing at 6' feet with a blue suit and colors like the flag of the united states of America and a symbol of an A in the middle of his cranium on his suit and standing tall and proud only one name could come to mind, Captain America.

After Kojak said, " How you been I haven't seen you in a while". Captain America said, " I've been searching for crime in the city and I've been busy". Kojak said," I have here an envelope with very special information in it I would like for you to look at". Captain America said, "Where was it at". Then Kojak said, "Some nut sneak in the department and left it under neath my door".

Then Captain America said, "that very strange for a person to do" then Kojak said, " I know". Afterward he stood in silent and said, " I came to you because I don't want the FBI or CIA or any other bureau not even the president for christ sake to know so it won't be a world wide event and panic all the people". Captain America said, " I understand the situation and you count on me". Kojak said, "good here I will leave you the envelope I want the information that you gather as soon as possible so we could work something out".

Captain America said, "Ok I will see what I could come up with". Then Kojak said "For the mean while I will find the person that gave me the information". Then Captain America said, " Have fun detective". Kojac turned around to see the bright lights of New York and with a grind Kojak said, "this city is going to have trouble sleeping". When he turned back to Captain America was gone. The next day in the New York City police department Kojak was in his office when a strange and unanimous call came trough he picked up the phone a peculiar person said," did you received the enclose," Kojak said, " I sure did". The peculiar person said, " Have you seen the information in the package including the photos of the two operatives". Kojak said, "Now you listen I don't know who you are I'm all ready aware of the situation". The peculiar person said, "You may think you know everything but you don't Detective Kojak you do know that many people are in stake and if no action is done many lives will be lost".

Kojak said, "Now listen I work alone I have not contacted the president. Or the mayor of New York not even the secrets service I have all ready contacted someone". Then the peculiar person said, "who". Then Kojak with a grind said, "Now that I caught your attention you have the information I want. I also have the information you want ". The peculiar person said, "What do you mean". Then Kojak said, "don't act smart with me I will meet you at a place so we can exchange information to one another therefore we can be even and help out on this deadly situation that going on".

The peculiar person said, "I agree" then Kojak said, "Now where getting of to a good start". The peculiar person said, " Where is the place you want to meet". Kojak said, "how about central park this evening I will be in my unit in a dark alley how will I recognize you" then the peculiar person said, "be warned if you pull anything on me I will swear I will demolish you". Then Kojak said, "nice try who ever you are you got to do better then that remember your messing with the best New York has too offer and I wont allow a street punk like you to push me around. I will meet you there to see if you really look the way you said you are.

Later on the same day in the luxurious east side mansion, which is the headquarters of the avengers

Captain America was looking at the photos in the envelope in his mind he said, "it has been a while red skull what are your evil intentions this time. This is not the first time you have use warheads the times you used them you have failed. Now you have joined forces with someone I don't know but I'm about to find out

Then Captain America entered the information and the source came back to a crime organization located in Thailand. At that point Captain America was surprise on the profile of the crime lord he said, "Where the hell did this guy come from who ever he is his looking for something dreadful to do, and I'm not going to allow it not now or never I swear to you red skull if you get out of this alive I will finish you off .So that the authorities can put you in were you belong in a prison.

That evening in the middle of central park Kojak was in his unit just waiting when an unexpected a person arrived. He was 6 feet 215pound he came up to Kojak and said, " you the guy with the envelope then Kojak said, "what it to you". The person said, "you got information I want and I got information you want." Kojak then said, "well step into the vehicle". The person step in the vehicle and begin to exchange information Kojak said, " Ok wise guy what your name". Then the person said, "My name is agent X and I'm a mercenary I'm a soldier for hire I came to you with the information because you're the best detective they have in New York". Then Kojak said, "Thanks for the compliment kid tell me don't you have super powers and can take this guy on your own".

Then agent x said, "yes but there not as powerful I don't want the risk of them joining force with a greater power, I don't even know or heard specially their boss who ever it is". Kojak said, "how about your agency" agent x said, "There from a different universe plus I don't want to get them involve. Beside I just happened to be in the region of this your universe and stealth in the area that was located somewhere in Europe the name of the country was Norway". Kojak said, " how did you take the photos". agent x said,"I have a special jet from my universe it has a camera that zoom ten time greater from long distance to take a photo now that I have told you my information what yours".

Kojak said, "the guy I have working on this is captain America". Being rude agent x said, " The one and only Captain America the guy from the Avengers" then Kojak said, "listen I don't know what they teach you up in space but down here it called listening and opening your ears". "Yes the one and only Captain America who did you expect Felix the cat." then agent x said, "Oh sorry I did not know remember I'm not from around here.

Kojak said, "he the one taking care of the situation has we speak his going to come back and inform me about the two organizer of this corporation. I will keep you posted on what going on so you just go back into your ship. Then contact me at my number where ever the hell you got it ok". Then agent x said, " are sure you could handle this detective".

Kojak said, " listen your not the only superhero around here that I don't know of". Then agent x said, " I understand kojak but do you have somebody else beside him." Kojak said, " Yes but his the ideal candidate for the job and remember your talking to the best New York has to offer". Agent x said, "right the best from New York". Kojak just rolled his eyes and nodding his head with disappointed and said, "in his mind "why wasn't it Batman or Superman or the thing from the fantastic four not some guy with x in his forehead no one wonder they call him agent x". They both shock hands and agent x got out the vehicle and the detective just drove of back to his office he picked up the phone and called Captain America and told him his got some information for him.

The next morning Kojak was in his office and received a called from Captain America and he told him to meet him in the avengers mansion so kojak hang up the phone got up grab his keys and approach his vehicle got in and drove of to the avengers mansion when he arrived the butler said, " good morning sir". Kojak said, " good morning Jarvis how are you". Jarvis said, "fine sir Captain America is expecting you would you like some coffee". Kojak said, "No thank Jarvis". Jarvis said, "very well then sir follow me right this way". They walked trough the mansion in the direction of the layer of Captain America.

When they entered the layer, Jarvis said, Detective Kojak sir". Captain America said, "Welcome Kojak I have the information all gather". Kojak said, "Good who are the two main leader behind this". Then Captain America said. "The first one is my arch enemy the Red Skull his the one with the swastika this guy has an army supporting him. Who knows what his capable of doing with the warheads the other leader is from an organization in Thailand I very much don't know of him but he has power that I never heard or seen before all. I could say is that where dealing with someone with dreadful intention and if you put them together". Then unexpectedly Kojak said, " We could have chaos". They both stood in silent.

Meanwhile somewhere in Europe a deceitful evil and infamous the most feared villain only one name would come to mind the name is none other then the Red Skull. The skull in his business suit smoking a French cigarette and watching a worldwide glove on huge screen and thinking to him self which country is he going to ask for ransom.

He received a call from one of his soldiers the Red Skull said, "what is it". The soldier said "it's a man sir his here to see you". The Red skull replied what doe he want I don't have time for disturbance or intrusion besides you know that already". Then the soldier said, "his here to talk business with you his refusing to leave". Then the Red skull replied cant it wait until some other time maybe tomorrow or next week or even next year". Then the soldier said, "No sir he say it very urgent and cannot wait if he waits he would blow open these to doors". Then the red skull with anger said, "Ok let him in". The mysterious person enters this person was none other then the leader of a crime organization his name was known other then.


End file.
